


Boyfriends

by stellarlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Making Love, Miscommunication, Riding, Romance, this is mostly a fic to make my constant daydreaming of Yuuri riding Viktor a reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarlies/pseuds/stellarlies
Summary: And when Yūri asks about their relationship, Viktor laughs.But only because he thought it was obvious.Translation into Pусский: Мы встречаемся?  by ShiYoru





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally doing the smut! I really wanted to do this. I'm still not sure if this should be rated explicit... anyway. 
> 
> This is... weird. I think it is set before ep5, you know, in those four months they spent training. I don't know man.
> 
> English is not my first language~. If you want to step by, my tumblr is [theawesomefanatic](http://theawesomefanatic.tumblr.com/).

Yūri doesn’t know how to call his relationship with Viktor.

All being said, he’s actually happy with how they are together and how they feel around each other. It makes Yūri feels nice, he is not complaining. He is in a relationship (sort of) with his old idol. He isn’t his idol anymore, only because he is much more now; but even so, there is the fact that Viktor and him haven’t actually sit down and talk about them and what they are doing…

Yūri likes it. He likes it because that way he doesn’t has to deal with his feelings verbally. He just kisses and kisses and kisses Viktor until they’re both satisfied of touching each other, and the best part is that since it all started, things haven’t really changed between them. Viktor is just as playful, and just as strict when he needs to be. The only difference is the sex, and that’s great!

For the other part…

Yūri needs to know where is this going, what are they doing. Is Viktor only having fun? Is he only having fun? Does Yūri even wants to have a long-term relationship with the Russian? Those are the kind of questions that haunt him. He doesn’t want to feel this insecure, he’s supposed to be more mature, but he’s so inexperienced in love... The only thing in his mind has been skating for such a long time, that he can’t avoid feeling anxious.

He knows what he feels about Viktor. Even if he's not ready to confess it, he's sure in his heart that he feels something that the word love can't contain in its four letters. But what about Viktor? What does _he_ feels? And what would be the result of their union as a real couple? 

He will go with the flow. That is the plan. He will let to Viktor the decision of where is their relationship going. It was Viktor, after all, the one who irrupted in his life calling himself his couch. It is only fair for Viktor to be the one to ask him out, to be the one to propose him to be... something more.

His only part is to seduce him, as the most beautiful woman of the town does.

“Why do you look so serious, Yūri?”

Yūri grunts noncommittally, sinking lower in the onsen, his nose barely touching the surface of the water.

Viktor does a weird sound and gets closer. He pets his hair first, then his hands move to caress his face, melting Yūri with his touches. He grabs his chin and kisses him, and Yūri commits to it. He returns the kiss, sloppily crashing his tongue with Viktor’s, closing his eyes in pleasure.

Viktor hums in the kiss, and Yūri breaks away to giggle, even though Viktor tends to do that and he shouldn’t feel excited for his little sounds. Viktor kisses his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“... Yeah, I’m good.”

“Wanna move this to the bedroom?” He says, in his usual flirting tone.

Yūri thinks in how Viktor has learnt a few things since they… are together. He knows sex in public is a no-no for Yūri. He’s sure Viktor is really into it, considering he’s naked most of the time. He must have no issues with people watching him having sex.

Yūri can’t relate.

Viktor always looks so handsome in that robe, slipping off his shoulder so lewdly. He is sure he does it on purpose.  Viktor is smiling _that_ way again and Yūri can say that he's used to it after such a long time, except that he will never get fully used to it, and it is making him feel as hot and bothered as always.

He’s kissed right after entering his room. Viktor is used to his room now, he's been sleeping in his bed more than in his room, and Yūri doesn’t understand why, because the bed is so small compared to Viktor’s. Still, Viktor always insist on sleeping with him and Yūri concedes. And most of the time they do that, _sleep_.

His mind divagues in how easy they fit with each other. How easy it is to sleep with Viktor. How easy it is to _be_ with Viktor.

He keeps thinking he doesn’t need an answer, because they’re together, and names are not really that important. He knows he loves Viktor, so much that the world _love_ feels short for him. But he isn’t ready to tell him, or maybe, he’s just scared of his reaction.

Viktor kisses him harder, probably unamused by Yūri’s lack of response. Yūri smiles, returning the kiss; clutching  Viktor’s robe, pushing him to the bed and sitting on his lap.

“Someone’s finally awake~”

Yūri doesn’t respond, he prefers to show him. But to show him what? Is he really only talking about sex? He’s not sure. Show him how much he loves him. How much he desires him, how much he craves for him, in body and soul. Viktor lets him, lets him dominate the kiss, Viktor falls completely in the bed and surrenders to Yūri’s intensity, letting him do whatever he wants.

Yūri’s lips travel to his neck, leaving small hickeys and love bites along his way. He is aware that maybe that isn’t the best plan, since they’re both public figures, but Yūri can avoid the need in his chest that asks him to mark his lover as _his_. It is as inexplicable as it is necessary.

The sight of Viktor, eyes tightly closed, his hair all sprawled in the bed and his clothes all disheveled thanks to his actions, is making Yūri feel so weak.  He licks his lips and then he rubs his ass on Viktor’s crotch, winning a low grunt.

Viktor’s hands go to his waist, and Yūri kisses him again, harder, with more passion, with more love, and Viktor is overwhelmed by Yūri to the point he’s being reduced to embarrassing whimpers.

But they aren’t embarrassing, not for Yūri, he’s drinking them like the most exquisite elixir and he can’t get enough.

“You want me to-”

“I’ll… I’ll do it myself.”

Viktor doesn’t has the willpower right now to decide anything, he lets him do whatever he wants, watching attentively at Yūri undressing, holding the sound his mouth wants to do at the sight of Yūri preparing himself.

He does it fast, because he wants, he _needs_ to have Viktor inside of him _right now_ , and Viktor looks like he’s going to protest for being so careless but Yūri coats his dick in lube and mounts him without any warning.

Yūri sighs in pleasure at the delicious pain of being stretched all of the sudden, supporting his hands on Viktor’s chest, rolling his hips steadily. He lolls his head to the side in pleasure, not minding the droll that falls from his mouth, too busy hearing Viktor grunting and moaning and calling his name with that hoarse and breathless voice that is doing things to his mind.

Yūri moans unashamed, riding him hard, reducing Viktor to nothing. Yūri settles for a moment, trying to make long the pressure of Viktor's dick in that good spot, and they both moan.

Viktor holds him harder, bucking his hips up to fill him even further. Their movements becoming more desperate. Viktor takes him off him and pins him to the bed to pound on him. He holds him by his hands, intertwining his fingers lovingly. He searches his lips and kisses him, and Yūri think his heart is about to explode because all he can feel is Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, and he closes his legs around his hips and hugs him tightly, so that he can’t go away, so that Viktor never leaves his side.

Viktor wouldn’t even dream of that. They’re about to reach it, just a few more thrusts, they feel it close and they kiss harder, rougher, with much more love; their warmth breaths hitting their mouths, their warmth bodies sliding against each other,  their warmth hands touching and caressing everything of the other’s body, and everything is perfect when they finally come screaming each other’s name.

Their pants are the only thing filling the room. Viktor pulls out with all the care he could try to gather while being so exhausted, and crashs right into Yūri’s chest.

Yūri hugs him, his nose being tickled by Viktor’s hair. He is smiling, still wanting to say Viktor so many things but…

It is in moments like this when he thought letting everything flow was the best option. With Viktor in his arms, with Viktor’s kisses peppering all over his face.

Viktor likes to snuggle after sex, to kiss him, to hug him, to whisper sweet nothings before sleeping. Yūri is the kind of guy who prefers another round until they are both so exhausted that they fall asleep, but he knows that if he asks it again Viktor is going to complain about his hellish stamina (not during or after the sex. Viktor always agrees, but then the next morning… he just feels too worn off by Yūri. Yūri secretly likes it, but Viktor’s needs comes first).

Viktor cleans everything, much to Yūri’s dismay but he feels… strangely tired today. It is not usual for Yūri to be this sleepy after just one round, he laughs dopey when he hears Viktor commenting on “how you didn’t even let me get naked” while taking off the robe and placing it in a chair, but then Viktor is kissing his ear and he thinks it isn’t that bad to fall asleep like this.

Viktor clicks his tongue.

“Yūri… are you not going to tell me what is bothering you?”

“What?! Nothing is bothering me!”

“Yes, something bothering you lately. You’ve been zoned out lately… but not in the rink so it is not about skating…” Then it hits him. “Is it about _us_?”

Yūri’s face betrays his intention to not make any expression, because Viktor opens his eyes surprised, and then raises an eyebrow.

“It _is_ about us.”

“No, it is not!”

Yūri gets too nervous and looks to the ceiling, trying to ignore Viktor’s heavy gaze.

Viktor purses his lips. “C’mon Yūri…” He rest his head on the pillow, looking at the ceiling too. “You can tell me whatever is bothering you.”

Viktor holds his hand and traces imaginary figures with his thumb and Yūri is still one hundred percent sure he loves everything the exact same way it is now and he doesn’t want it to change in the slightest, but he still says:

“Are we… boyfriends?”

Viktor turns his neck to look at him surprised, and he open and closes his mouth until he settles it to a smile. Then, he laughs. It doesn’t start too bad but then Viktor is laughing really loud, hiding his face in his free hand, squeezing Yūri’s hand harder.

“What is so funny?!” Yūri screams, sitting up, his face all red.

Viktor tries to calm his laughter, but it is useless. He sits with Yūri, it is a bit awkward because the bed is not that big; and he crosses his legs, supporting an elbow on his knee, still trying to hold his laughter.

Yūri is starting to panic and Viktor finally gets calm.

“How clumsy of me!”

“... What?”

“Yūri! I thought it was obvious! But it is true,we haven’t talked about this. Was this what it was bothering you?" He says, touching Yūri's leg reassuringly. "Not knowing what we are?”

Yūri feels definitely stupid now. He nods.

“I feel… really happy about us and I’m… really happy about everything, and how this feels, but…”

Viktor smiles. He places his hands on top of Yūri’s shoulder, holding him with force. Yūri flinches, conscious of the fact they’re both naked again, but he decides to shush that thought when he remembers they just had sex.

“It’s all okay, Yūri. Do you want to be my lover? Couple?”

“Lover?! Couple?!”

“I don’t know… boyfriend sounds too juvenile. But if you want to call me boyfriend, go ahead!”

Yūri stutters, unsure of how to answer to that. He only knows he’s immensely happy,  and he just jumps to Viktor’s arms, both failing in the floor.

“Yūri!”

“I’m so excited to be your boyfriend! Viktor!”

Yūri can ascertain that a kiss from a boyfriend is the most delicious thing in the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> ~~It may even tie with katsudon.~~


End file.
